Before You Go
by smarter
Summary: This is basically PWP & involves sex with a minor. If this offends you, why are you reading? Also, unbeta'd because I wrote this half asleep and I don't care.


Kissing was happening. There was definite lips on lips. Fingers were tangled in hair, hands were...all over, and god save her there were now tongues. Michelle was completely unaware how it happened, one minute she was yelling at Sasha and the next... well, this. This was dangerous. This was steadfastly becoming something so much more than dangerous.

A small hand found its way up her shirt, palm flat against her stomach. Michelle moaned against the other girl's mouth despite herself. Sasha reacted by placing her other hand on the other woman's hip and guiding her to her bedroom, lips never leaving hers. Michelle obliged, taking careful steps so as not to trip over her own feet. It was only when they got to the bedroom, and after Sasha had pushed her onto the bed, that she fully realized that this was _Sasha_ and that this really shouldn't be happening right now. Michelle was just about to say so when the younger girl pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside.

"Take off your shirt." Sasha ordered as she started unbuttoning her jeans.

"Sasha I don't think-"

"Take off. Your shirt." She repeated through gritted teeth.

"Okay." Michelle blinked and followed Sasha's orders. If she was going to go to hell, she was going to go in a blaze of glory.

Sasha stepped out of her jeans and crawled onto the bed on top of Michelle, straddling her and reclaiming her lips. Michelle groaned, letting her back hit the mattress as she tangled a hand into Sasha's hair, her other hand gripping the girl's bare waist. Sasha ground her hips down, a soft moan escaping her lips as she broke their kiss. She continued to move her hips against the girl's beneath her while she kissed her neck. Michelle sighed, groaned, and made other small noises as wet lips made contact with her bare skin. Her hands gripped Sasha's waist tightly, pulling her closer each time she rolled her hips. Why was she still wearing pants? She was just about to suggest that Sasha move for a minute so she could take them off when she felt a hand brush against her stomach, fingertips traveling upwards over her bra to gently pull it down.

Lips met newly bare skin as hips met hips and Michelle let out a small whimper. Sasha smirked, nipping lightly at her skin before cupping a breast with her hand. She grazed her thumb over her nipple while she kissed just below her bra line, trailing kisses down her stomach until she got to the top of her jeans.

Sasha trailed a finger down between the older woman's thighs. "How did we forget to take your pants off?" She pushed her finger against the denim while her other hand deftly unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Jesus Christ." Michelle breathed.

"My name's Sasha," she said with a devilish grin on her face, pulling down both jeans and panties when Michelle raised her hips. After tossing the garments aside, she ran her hands along Michelle's legs, spreading them and running her fingers along the inside of her thighs.

A moan escaped Michelle's lips as Sasha kissed her warm center, a whimper when there was a flick of her tongue. Her hands grasped Sasha's hair, her back arching as Sasha licked and sucked and oh god there were fingers. Michelle whimpered Sasha's name and cursed HBO because how else does she even know _how_ to work such glorious magic? Her breathing became heavy and she moved her hips as Sasha expertly curled her tongue and deftly moved fingers and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming as she came.

Sasha pulled Michelle up to a sitting position and wrapped her legs around her waist, bringing their lips together once more. Michelle growled with a new ferocity as she tasted herself on the younger girl's lips. She wrapped arms around the girl's tiny frame, thrusting her hips upwards as she pulled her closer.

"Your turn," she grinned, kissing her again while she nudged her backwards until Sasha's back hit the mattress.

Sasha giggled as Michelle kissed her neck. "Wake me up before you go-go," she sang.

Michelle stilled. "What?"

"Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo."

Michelle pushed herself up to stare down at the girl beneath her, "What?" This was starting to eerily sound like…

She awoke with a start, surrounded by bunched up blankets and Wham! playing loudly through her alarm clock. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" she groaned, pulling the blankets over her head. A sex dream about one of her students, that was just great. She blindly reached over to the bedside table. There was only one way to cure waking up horny and she was definitely going to go to a deeper pit of hell for letting her imagination take over where her dream left off.


End file.
